powerrangersfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Power Rangers Syber
Power Rangers Syber is a Concept created by Box of Kratos. The season takes place in the fictional city of Warner Valley, a few miles from Angel Grove and Stone Canyon, and it is about five teenagers that stumble onto a Pyramid Scheme at one of their fathers' place of work and eventually become Power Rangers using technology developed for Police Use. Synopsis In 2005, in the city of Warner Valley, a small company known as Villmaxx Electric Power was created by an eager businessman named Bryce Villmaxx and Stanley Nubreck, The company was credited for producing the cheapest Electric Power in the Industry and, for that particular reason, Villmaxx Electric Power became the Villmaxx Corporation. 10 years later, the Villmaxx Corporation became the largest and cheapest energy supplier in the United States and it caught the attention of an intergalactic crime syndicate, hailing from KO-35, called "Skourge" and led by Barillas. Barillas approached Bryce with the intention of receiving his corporation's resources in exchange for "Ranger" Technology that was stolen from a KO-35 Research Facility. Bryce ends up usurping control of Skourge from Barillas, He then renames it PHOENIKS (P'ersevered '''H'egemony 'O'f the 'EN'terprises and 'I'ndustries of 'K'O-35 'S'yndicates) and merges it with Villmax Corporation's Security and Science Division. PHOENIKS hatches a plan to monopolize the Electric Power Industry through buying and/or absorbing all Electric Companies all over the nation through organized crime. Bryce hires a body-double to campaign for the 2016 Presidency in order to ensure his place in history. Stanley overhears one of the meetings and attempts to escape with the Ranger Technology, codenamed "SYBER" ('S'ecurit'''Y and B'attle '''E'nforcement 'R'obotics), that was being developed for Police Use and briefly becomes Syber Ranger Red in order to escape after fighting off PHOENIKS's Aliens and Bodyguards. When Stanley arrives at his home in the suburbs, He inadvertently demorphs in front of his son and his son's friends, Stanley then hides them all in his basement only to be teleported to a High Tech Facility somewhere in another dimension. The Facility was declared "Interdimensional Command" by a Triforian Scientist named Jacob of Knowledge, He then explained that Interdimensional Command was the facility that was raided by the Skourge Crime Family and that the technology that was recovered from Villmax was prototype Power Ranger technology, Jacob repays them by giving the teens the power of the Prototype Syber Morphers, known as Digitizers, and names them the Power Rangers Syber, Although Stanley was reluctant to see his son become Syber Ranger Red, he was proud. This new team vows to defend the city of Warner Valley, and the entire nation, from the PHOENIKS Organization and stop their Pyramid Scheme. Characters Rangers Allies *Stanley Nubreck *Jacob of Knowledge Villains *'''PHOENIKS/Villmaxx Corporation **CEO Bryce Villmaxx **Barillas ***Phoeniks Troopers - Formerly Barillas' gang of thieves, the Phoeniks Troopers are a mixture of the Corporation's Security and the Alien Mafia Arsenal Transformation Devices *Digitizer : a Wrist-worn Morpher designed by Jacob of Knowledge and constructed by the Villmaxx Corporation. Activated when the phrase "Digitizer Initiate" Weapons *SyberSaber/Syber Pistol : a futuristic rapid-fire laser pistol that can transform into a Saber. *Midas' Blade: Exclusive to Syber Ranger Gold, it is a Double-Sided Power Sword that emits golden blasts of energy. Vehicles * Syber Driver - Standard Motorbike, used for transporation, for the core Syber Rangers, armed with gatling blasters. * Halcyon Driver - Armored Monster Truck-like Four Wheeler for the Gold Syber Ranger, armed with two double barreled autoblasters. Zords Syber Digizord system Legend: ◆ piloted zord, ★ battlezord, ➲ carrierzord * Syber Ultrazord ★◆◆◆◆◆◆➲ ** Syber Battle Megazord ★◆◆◆◆◆ *** Syber Megazord ◆◆◆◆◆ **** Syber Digizord 1 - Jet ◆ **** Syber Digizord 2 - Tank ◆ **** Syber Digizord 3 - Heli ◆ **** Syber Digizord 4 - APC ◆ **** Syber Digizord 5 - Cannon ◆ * Syber Battlezord★ * Halcyon Megazord ◆ ** Halcyon Battlewagon ◆ ** Halcyon Bulldozer ◆ * Thermopylae Command Carrier/Thermopylae Warrior Mode ➲ * Alternate Combination - ''Halcyon Battle Megazord ★◆ * ''Alternate Combination ''- Syber Ultrazord Carrier Mode ★◆◆◆◆◆◆➲ * ''Alternate Combination - Syber Halcyon Megazord ◆◆◆◆◆◆ Episodes This is subject to editing periodically, but, you are more than welcome to pitch ideas or summaries to me. Trivia * PHOENIKS was inspired and designed after the James Bond villain organization SPECTRE, The villain is designed after and inspired by Ernst Stavro Blofeld, the leader of SPECTRE. Although Bryce is based on Ernst from the Thunderball film * Despite references to the Zordon Era, and the main villain's last name referencing Lost Galaxy's Villamax, it is not canon with the official series. * Much like most of the creators' series, this started out as an All-Male team, unlike the previous ones, this stayed all male * Most Power Rangers seasons are adapted from Super Sentai. This is the first season that produced original footage, rangers, etc. and had a Super Sentai, Gijutsu Sentai Technoranger, adapted from it. Category:Box of Kratos